the ticket to heavenהכרטיס לגן עדן
by mayatrau
Summary: שנה שביעית.הותחל לפני ספר7 והומשך כי לא אהבת את הסוף; מתאר את מסעו של הארי אחרי ההורקרסים ואת חיפושו אחר השלווה מהמתים והעומדים למות במלחמה הרודפת אותו.כוחות חדשים, אויבים הופכים חברים ומרגלים בשני הצדדים. לא הכל הוא כפי הנראה.. will be translated to engl


שם הפאנפיק: עדיין לא יודעת אבל אני חושבת על השם: אויבים

**שם הפאנפיק**: עדיין לא יודעת אבל אני חושבת על השם: אויבים. יש הצעות?

**שיפ**: כל מיני, לא מרכז הפיק.

**דירוג**: PG13 יכול להיות שיעלה בפרקים מסוימים, אני אזהיר

**זכויות יוצרים****:** כל הזכויות שמורות לרולינג, אני לא מנסה להרוויח כסף וכו' ובו' וכו'..

**בטא****:** תודה רבה לתמי ולאלית הבטאיות המדהימות!

**הערה****:** אפילו שזה נראה ככה לפי הפרולוג זה **לא** פיק על מאלפוי, אה ואני גם רק מפרסמת את הפרולוג פה בשביל לראות אם מישהו באמת קורא פה בעברית...

**הפיק נכתב לפני שהספר השביעי יצא ואמור לבוא במקומו****... **מקביל בחלק מהפיק אבל שונה ברובו... (אני שונאת את הסוף...)

אני חושבת על להתחיל לתרגם אותו לאנגלית (שפה שאני הרבה יותר אוהבת לקרוא ולכתוב בה) מה אתם חושבים?

אני מזהירה מראש זה הולך פיק רציני שכנראה יהפוך ליותר ויותר אפל ככל שהוא יתקדם.. אבל גם אני לא אוהבת יותר מידי דיכאוניות אז אני ינסה לשלב כמה שיותר קטעים מצחיקים אהמג'ורג'ופרדאהמ...

חשוב!! אם אף אחד לא יגיב אני אבין שלא קוראים פה בעברית ויפסיק לפרסם!!

**פרולוג **

נער צעיר כבן 17 שכב על מיטתו, עיניו בוהות בחוסר מעש בתקרה. מאורעות השנים האחרונות, מאז שובו של אדון האופל, הורצו בראשו כבסרט חי.

עם אותן שנתיים נוראיות עברו עליו מאז, הוא ידע שהוא כן היה מאושר בבית הספר הוגוורטס לכישוף ולקוסמות. ליבו נצבט בכאב בכל פעם שנזכר שלעולם לא ישובו עיניו לראות את הטירה הקסומה, לעולם.

הנער התרומם ממיטתו ופנה להביט בראי השרוט שהיה תלוי על אחד הקירות החשופים של החדר הקטן. מלבד הראי היו בחדר לא יותר ממיטה צרה, שידה קטנה, וארונית מטונפת שצימחה מפינותיה טחב ירוק. החדר היה אפור וקר. טיפות מים נזלו מהתקרה ונאספו בדליים שהציב בחדר.

בבואתו של נער גבוה ורזה השתקפה לעברו; לא, לא נער, אלא גבר.

בגיל 17 היה דראקו מאלפוי גבוה וצנום, עם שיער בלונדיני זהוב ועיניים אפורות בוהקות.

מראהו החיצוני לא השתנה ממש בשלושת השבועות האחרונים, אולי חוץ מהעובדה שהיה מעט יותר רזה, אבל מלבד העובדה הבודדה הזו הוא הרגיש שעולמו התהפך על פיו.

לפני שלושה שבועות הוא היה אוכל מוות מן השורה בשירותו של אדון האופל. הוטלה על-גבו משימה חשובה ביותר ואמצעים כמעט בלתי מוגבלים, הוא היה מוקף אנשים שגם אם לא היו באמת חברים שלו הם התייחסו אליו בכבוד, כראוי לנבחרו של אדון האופל.

אבל היום, היום הוא תקוע בחדר המצחין הזה במוטל מוגלגי כמעט ללא זהב, ובאי יכולת לעשות אפילו את הכישוף הפשוט ביותר לתיקון הדליפות מחשש שמרגליו של אדון האופל יאתרו אותו באמצעות הקסם. לא היה לו ספק לגבי כך שהם עדיין עוקבים אחריו.

לא הייתה לו שום גישה אפשרית להונה הידוע של משפחת מאלפוי, אביו ריצה עדיין את מאסרו בכלא, ואמו נידתה אותו ממשפחתו על פי בקשתו המפורשת של אביו. דרישה זו נבעה מכך שהוא ידע שאם היא תתמוך בדראקו בגלוי, אדון האופל ינצל אותה ואת רגשי האימהות שבה כדי להגיע אליו. לא שהייתה לו אף סיבה לנסות לתפוס אותו חוץ מכעסו על זה על כך שהמרה את פיו ולא מצא בקרבו את האומץ והרוע שנדרשו על-מנת לרצוח את דמבלדור. זאת ורצונו להציג ת דראקו כדוגמא לקורה לבוגדים באדון האופל...

הוא אפילו לא היה יכול לפנות אל משרד הקסמים בבקשת עזרה, משום שידע שלא יהיו לו הוכחות לכך שהוא באמת עבר צד, ומכיוון שלפי חוקי עולם הקסמים הוא כבר היה בוגר; שר הקסמים ההילאי לשעבר, ידאג בוודאי שהוא ישלח לאזקבאן לכמה עשרות שנים, אם לא לשארית חייו.

כל זה הוביל לכך שנותרה בידו ברירה אחת, לפחות אם הוא רצה לחיות. ברירה שכמעט והיה מעדיף לחזור ולהתחנן לאדון האופל על-פני הבחירה בה, אבל רק כמעט.

הוא עדיין לא היה בטוח כיצד יבצע אותה, איך ישכנע אותו שהוא באמת ובתמים שינה את דעותיו, ויותר חשוב- איך ישכנע אותו לא להרוג אותו.

אבל הוא היה חייב לעשות זאת, הוא היה חייב להתנצל בפני הארי פוטר. ובקרוב, לפני שייגמר לו הזהב המועט שלקח איתו לפני שברח.

הוא עדיין תיעב אותם; את בוגד הדם וויזלי, את הבוצדמית גריינג'ר ואת פוטר המרגיז, אך כעת לפחות הייתה ברורה לו העובדה שהוא לא מסוגל להרוג אותם, הוא לא היה רוצח.

הוא הביט סביבו, מבטו נח על הטלפון הזול שהיה מונח על השידה המתפרקת. על אף שנאתו למוגלגים, הוא נאלץ ללמוד כיצד להשתמש בטלפון ובמכשירים מוגלגים נוספים מאז שברח. זו הייתה הבררה היחידה שנתנה לו סיכוי לחמוק ממרגלים לא מוזמנים. בשבועות האחרונים הוא למד, לפחות לפי דעתו, להשתלב באורח החיים המוגלגי ולהכיר די טוב את עולמם, טוב מידי.

דראקו הזדקף בהחלטיות והחל לחייג את מספר הטלפון הבלתי מוכר שאיתר בספר טלפונים קרוע. מחוגי השעון חלפו זה מכבר על השעה אחת עשרה בלילה. הוא ידע שהטלפון בוודאי יעיר את בני משפחת דרסלי הישנים. עם קצת מזל זה יכניס את פוטר המושלם לצרות...

הוא עדיין שנא את פוטר, הו כן. הוא גיחך לעצמו בעודו מרים את השפופרת ומתחיל לחייג.


End file.
